Broken Inside
by Singingalone
Summary: Hermione leaves Hogwarts without saying goodbye. She fell in love and got hurt. Now 5years later she returns different and she's not alone. DMHG
1. How it all started revised

**A/N: new story!!!!! I just sorta like these types of story so here it is and hope you like it!**

**Broken inside**

**Prologue:**

Hermione Granger is one of the happiest people in the world! Today she was going to tell her boyfriend the most wonderful news in the world. Being Head Girl had its advantages. Not only was she allowed her own commons but she also got to spend lots of time with her boyfriend who was Head Boy! Skipping happily Hermione came to a painting of a two blond haired twin girls.

"Password?" They asked as they smiled innocently.

"Two heads collide," Hermione stated as the portrait opened and she walked into her common room only to stop dead in her tracks when she heard a moan filled with pain. Slowly she walked into the common room to see her boyfriend Draco Malfoy lying on the floor in death eater's robes clutching his forearm. Hermione rushed over to him only to see his face filled with pain and his robes covered in blood.

"Draco what happened? Are you ok?" Hermione gasped as she tried to check him over carefully but stopped when she saw his arm.

"Mione I'm sorry, so sorry." Gasped Draco as he began to sob.

"What happened? What did you do?" Hermione asked as her heart sped up and her body filled with fear. Slowly he moved his hand to revile a blood soaken dark mark on his fore arm.

"I had to do it. I couldn't, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He pleaded as he watched the only person that ever loved him slowly back away shaking her head. He watched her eyes began to water.

"Why?" She sobbed. "Why? We could have been together we could have been able to live in peace. Then you went and did this? I'm sorry Draco. I can't do this." Sobbed Hermione as she quickly turned around and ran as fast as she could to the headmasters office. She yelled the password and ran up the steps and barged into the office to find the headmaster himself sitting at his desk quietly.

"Miss. Granger please have a seat I've been expecting you." He gestured as he petted fauxe.

"Professor I was wondering if I could graduate early, I've already taken all the exams I just need your consent to leave the premises." Hermione breathed as she brushed her tears away and gazed at the headmaster waiting for her answer.

"You may leave any time you choose Miss. Granger, may I be so bold to ask where you are going? I like to keep in touch with my students."

"Most likely America I have family there. I was also wondering if you would be so kind to ask one of the house elf's to get my things. I don't feel comfortable going back to my common room." Hermione asked as she fiddled with her hands. The headmaster snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared.

"Dobby will you please fetch Miss Grangers things please." The headmaster asked as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

Once all her things were together Hermione shrank them and put them in her pocket. The headmaster escorted her to the main gates and surprisingly hugged her.

"Please don't tell anyone where I'm going and I'm sorry I couldn't say good bye. Goodbye professor." Hermione said as her eyes began to water again.

"My dear I'm no longer your headmaster. You may now call me Albus. Please keep in touch goodbye." Stated the old man as a sad smile appeared on his face. "Give your adoptive parents, and your real parents the my best."

Hermione pulled out her wand and apaparted away. She didn't know that her leaving would have a huge impact on Hogwarts.

**~Great hall Dinner~**

"It has come to my attention that all of you have noticed a certain someone missing. Miss Granger found out recently that she was adopted and went to live with her real family. Sadly she will not be returning to hogwarts, she has graduated. I am to tell you that she says goodbye and she's sorry she couldn't do it in person. Well on with supper!" Stated the Headmaster as the entire great hall was filled with murmurs and voices.

~Moorhead, Minnesota USA~

"Amelia my baby your finally home!" Cried a woman with wavy dark blond hair and brown eyes. She ran to Hermione and hugged her so hard it seemed like she'd never let go.

"Mum I'm pregnant." Cried Hermione to her mother and father who had just walked into the room.


	2. Three Year Old

**A/n ok she left in her last year. She left when she was 17. So she's??**

**3year old and a war**

_**Last time:**_

_**~Great hall Dinner~**_

"_It has come to my attention that all of you have noticed a certain someone missing. Miss Granger or should I say Miss Dekrey found out recently that she was adopted and went to live with her real family. Sadly she will not be returning to hogwarts, she has graduated. I am to tell you that she says goodbye and she's sorry she couldn't do it in person. Well on with supper!" Stated the Headmaster as the entire great hall was filled with murmurs and voices._

_~Moorhead, Minnesota USA~_

"_Mya, my baby you're finally home!" Cried a woman with wavy dark blond hair and brown eyes. She ran to Hermione and hugged her so hard it seemed like she'd never let go._

"_Mum I'm pregnant." Cried Hermione to her mother and father who had just walked into the room._

**~Four years later~**

"WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Crying ran through the Dekrey mansion. It came from a three-year-old little girl with curly golden blond hair. Tears were coming from her light blue eyes that showed hints on hazel in them. Her skin was light yet had a slight tanned look to it. She was at the bottom of a grand white staircase, it looked like she had fallen or tripped. She worn Jean shorts, a pink tank top and pink sneakers. Her knees were bloody and her eyes and face was turning red from crying.

A woman around the age of twenty strode into the hallway and ran over to the little girl. She had luscious silky, curly light brown hair. Her slightly dark tanned skin shimmered in the sunlight as she reached down and picked up the three year old and walked through a white door that said 'Kitchen', and set the girl on the counter.

"Are you ok sweetheart? Does mommy need to fix the owe?" The woman asked the little girl who nodded her head. She pulled a long thin piece of wood from her jean pocket and waved it over the little girl making knees magically heal. "Look good as new! Now tell mommy what you were doing running down the stairs like that." Ordered the woman as the little girl stopped crying and looked at her mother.

"I was gonna pway ouside," the little girl sniffed as her mother grabbed a Kleenex and handed to the child.

"Next times don't run down the stairs it's very dangerous. You don't want to get hurt again do you?" The mother asked as the child shook her head no. "Good, now go along and play mommy has to talk to grandma ok?"

With that the little girl's mother lifted her off the counter top and set down. Only to watch as her daughter ran outside to play.

"Mya? Where'd you go? Is Jasmine ok? What happened?" Asked a much older version of Mya Dekrey as she walked into her family's parlor room where her mother was sitting. Victoria Dekrey never really approved of her daughter having a child out of wedlock. Yet when she first laid eyes on her granddaughter she knew that she would love her forever. At the beginning of the dark war, she was forced to give her only daughter away so that the dark lord wouldn't kill her. Then when she finally got her little girl back she had a broken heart and was pregnant.

"Mother, Jasmines fine she just tripped and scrapped up her knees a little. Nothing magic can't fix. Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked her mother as she sat down on a chair next to her and faced her mother.

"Well I just received the mail and I couldn't help but look through it of course and well there was a letter for you from Hogwarts so I just had…" Hermione's mother rambled.

"Mother just tell me already and what have I told you about opening my mail?" Hermione cut her mother off.

"Well dear. They want you to come and teach! As the transfiguration teacher of course! Isn't that wonderful darling? Plus Dumbledore said that you can bring Jasmine and they would arrange for someone to take care of her while you're in class. Mya you have to take the job, it's your dream. Not to mention you haven't worked since Jasmine was born!" Victoria stated as her daughter sat there in shock. "Well are you going to take the job or not? Mya? Honey are you ok?"

Finally Hermione snapped out of it and nodded her head.

"I'm fine mom. It's just that I never thought that I would get the job. Wow! Guess dreams really can come true. I'll owl the headmaster right now!" Hermione exclaimed as she quickly stood up and walked to the owlry, grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote her answer, and then tied the letter to her large beautiful blue-gray owl Karma.

Hermione stood there and watched Karma fly out of site toward England and Hogwarts. Slowly she walked back to the study where she had left her mother. The sound of laughter came from the room. Hermione walked into the room to see her mother Victoria tickling her daughter. She stopped when she saw her daughter enter the room.

"Mommy save me! Nana was ickling me!" Jasmine giggled as she ran behind her mother.

Hermione laughed and turned around and started to tickler her daughter and only stopping when she finally said 'Uncle'. About an hour later it was supper and her whole family was there. Her father Charles, and brothers Max and Ryan. Both of her brothers were older than her. Max was two year older than her and keeper of the American quiditch team, where Ryan was a year older and the Head of Ministry of magic in America.

Both Ryan and Max loved Jasmine and Hermione and were extremely over protective of them. While Hermione's father Charles was the retired American minister of magic, now he was running his chain of bookstores.

Max and Ryan both had light brown hair and hazel eyes; only Ryan had dark tan and very toned body. Where as Max barely had a tan and barely any muscles. Charles was a different story. He had long dark blond hair pulled back and hazel eyes, his skin was pale but yet healthy looking.

When every one was done eating Hermione stood up.

"Dad, Max, Ryan. I have an announcement." Hermione breathed heavily, she was nervous and scared of what they would say. "I received a letter from Hogwarts today. They want me to be their new transfiguration teacher."

"That's wonderful Mya you should take it!" Max exclaimed as her father and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you guys support me!" Hemione sat back down. "Dumbledore sent me back a letter saying that you're welcome to visit Jasmine and me any time you want to. We'll come home every holiday and vacation. I promise. I'm just so excited. I'll start there in September."

"Great! I think this is a reason to celebrate! Let's drink some champagne!" Ryan cheered as he uncorked the bottle.

After supper everyone went to sleep. Time flew by and Hermione was nervous as ever. The day had come for her to return to hogwarts. Her family's butler, John carried her luggage as Hermione and Jasmine hugged their family goodbye.

"I promise I'll owl you as much as I can. We'll miss you." Hermione said as she finished hugging her family. She turned and looked down at her little daughter to see her crying.

"I don't want to go mommy. Can't Nana, papa, Uncle Max and Uncle Ryan come? They'll get lonely without us!" Cried the three year old as her mother and family laughed. Hermione picked up her child and hugged her.

"Honey, I'm sure Nana and everyone won't get lonely. We'll come and visit as much as we can ok? Now are you ready to see Uncle Albus?" Hermione said to the toddle in her arms as she wiped the tears away and watched as a smile appeared.

Hermione waved her family one last time before she grabbed her bags, shrunk them, grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted 'Hogwarts, Headmasters office!' Just like that she was gone.

~Hogwarts, Headmaster's office~

Hermione walked out of the fireplace coughing and set her little girl down to brush both of them off.

"Uncy Alby!!!" Screamed Jasmine as her mother watched Jasmine ran up to the elderly man and hugged his knees and the old professor.

"Ah Jasmine I see you and your mother have arrived safely. Please have a seat." He said as he walked behind his desk and sat down. Hermione gracefully sat down and watched her daughter jump onto her lap.

"Now classes begin tomorrow, I figured you'd remember where the transfiguration room is and your rooms are connected to it. During the day Poppy will take care of Jasmine while you're in class and you are free to leave the school grounds whenever you want. Now I believe we have a feast to attend." Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked towards the door and opened it for Hermione and her daughter, They walked too the great hallways and walked towards a hidden door that led to behind the head table and sat down without anyone noticing. Even though she was only three Jasmine was very mature, she sat in her chair that was too big for her like a tiny lady. She was so small you could only see the top of her head show a little bit above the table. Hermione noticed this and contoured up three books and had Jasmine sit on them.

The huge Great Hall doors opened and showed scared first years and a short red headed woman. Hermione remembered when she was a first years, she wanted so much to learn about the magical community and to make new friends. Back then she thought she was a muggleborn or how her life would turn out. Hermione looked closer at the red headed woman and gasped. It was her old best friends Ginny Weasley however she was defiantly different now. Her bright red hair went down to her lower back and she looked like a younger, skinnier version of her mother.

Hermione watched as the new students got sorted. All together there were

Gryfindor-50

Slytherin-45

Hufflepuff-33

Ravenclaw-42

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even listen to the names being called; all she did was count the students. Finally she noticed Ginny sit on the opposite end of the table (Hermione's at the right end) and Dumbledore stand up to give his beginning of the year speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts and welcome first years. Last year Professor Moganigal took a long over due retirement. Luckily she left behind a request for an old friend that she taught herself to take her place. I'd like to introduce your new professor of Transfiguration professor Mya Dekrey and her lovely daughter Jasmine Dekrey." The entire great hall clapped and waited for the Headmaster to go on with his speech. "Remember that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden along with the third corridor. Now let's eat." Finished Dumbledore as he waved his hands and food appeared.

Hermione looked at her daughter who was cutting her food up into little pieces and eating them. She looked to her left and saw a scruffy black haired man with glasses eating. Hermione held in her breath and tried not to freak out. She then looked past the black haired man to see a tall red headed man who was eating down his food like there was no tomorrow.

Hermione tried not to freak out and started to slowly eat her food. Mostly all the teachers were her old friends. This was not good; she didn't know how to react. Finally Hermione decided to act like she didn't know them yet wanted to be their friend, and when the time came she would tell them who she was.

Dinner went bye fast and Hermione saw her little girl yawn and start to look drowsy. She watched as Dumbledore stood up and started to talk.

"Now I believe it's time for us all to get a good night sleep. The prefects and heads will show you too your common rooms. Sleep well." He said as he watched all the students get up and start to leave. Hermione picked up her now sleeping daughter up and started to walk towards the door but stopped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Hermione turned around hoping and wishing it wasn't whom she knew it was.

Hermione turned around to come face to face with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter the defense against the dark arts teacher, this is Ron Weasley the quidditich teacher and my wife Ginny Potter the Charms teacher. We'd like to welcome you and your daughter to Hogwarts." Said her old friend Harry. _He doesn't recognize me. That's great!_ Hermione that as she smiled at them and nodded.

"I'm Mya Dekrey. I'm from America; Minevera is a good friend of my family. It's nice meeting you but I better get my daughter to be before my arms give out." Hermione said franticly as she started to walk towards the door hurriedly."

"Let me help you." Came a deep familiar voice. Hermione slowly turned around to see a tall, buff, gray eyed, and blond haired man standing in front of her.

Hermione's heart sank.

"I'm Malfoy, potions professor. I can help you if you want." Her said as he stared into her eyes intently. Hermione's whole body quaked, and like she was being controlled her head nodded and he lifted Jasmine from her arms and started to walk out of the Great Hall then stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"You have a beautiful daughter. Where's her father if I be so bold to ask." He said as he gazed down at the sleeping child in his arms.

_I'm staring right at him._ "I left him when I found out that he was involved with Voldormort and after that I don't know. I just know that if he really cared about us he wouldn't have joined the dark side." Hemione stated as her voice filled up with hate. Draco stared at her as they kept on walking towards her quarters.

"So what about you. You look like the type of guy who would have a girlfriend or something." Hermione said as she watch him to see what he would do or say.

"I had a fiancé once. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and I loved her with all my heart, you remind me of her I don't know why though. Well it was our last year and I went out and did the stupidest thing ever that I regret to this day. So she left me and disappeared and no ones seen her since and I haven't dated since she left. Well looks like we're here. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Draco then turned around after handing Jasmine over and walked away. He didn't notice Hermione watching him leave and her heart aching for him.

~Next Morning~

Hermione was sleeping in her giant king size bed. Her room was tastefully decorated in gryfindore colors and had a giant bathroom that connected both her and Jasmines room, which was basically all pink and green princess décor.

"MOMMY!!!!" Came a cry from the room next to her. Hermione bolted up from bed, threw on her fleece robe and slippers on and walked over to her daughter's room. Jasmine was defiantly her father's child. She had the same slick blond hair, not counting her mother's curls, some of her fathers blue eyes, personality and facial features. The three year old was sitting up in her twin bed in a bright pink and neon green pajamas crying her eyes out. Hermione walked over to her daughter and cradled her in her arms.

"Shh baby, tell mommy what's wrong." Hermione rocked Jasmine back and forth trying to calm her daughter.

"I woke up and didn't know where I was." Jasmine sniffed while hugging her mother for dear life. "I thought something happened to you!"

"It's all right baby I'm right here. Hey how bout you get dressed and we head to breakfast!" Hermione looked at her daughter as she jumped out of her mothers arms and ran into her closet and a few minutes later came out in a dark jean skirt, dark green tennis shoes, long sleeve dark green shirt with a black and green dragon that sparkled.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. _She's definitely her father's daughter._

She then stood up leaving her daughter to play with her toy broom and went to change. Hermione stepped out in dark maroon and silver robes with dark jeans and a long sleeve maroon shirt underneath.

The mother and daughter walked to the great hall hand in hand. When they arrived only the headmaster and Draco were there. Hermione and Jasmine went over too the heads table and sat next to dumbledore where a special high chair was seated right next to him.

"Uncy Alby!!! Do I get to eat next to you and mommy!!" The three year old exclaimed while she jumped up and down. Making the three adults laugh. (A/N ha ha three year old, three adults. Funny!! K backs 2 story)

"Why yes of course. Now why don't you help me choose what to eat? Said the old man as he helped the toddler up onto the elevated chair and the two started to pick out food. Hermione smiled and sat next to her daughter and didn't notice a tall figure wearing black robes sit next to her.

"You're lucky to have her. I don't see a lot of you in her though." Came a deep voice. Hermione was so out of it she didn't even recognize who was talking to her and immediately answered him.

"I am lucky. She's more like her father than me. Its too bad he never got to meet her…" Hermione trailed off and then turned around to look at the person she was talking to and froze.

"You alright Dekrey you look like you've seen a ghost." Malfoy laughed.

Hermione snapped out of her shock and drank some of her pumpkin juice.

"Dekrey you alright? You're shaking." Her said as he laid his hands on hers making her whole body go warm and butterflies fill her stomach.

"It's nothing just nervous. I have to get ready for class." She said hurriedly as she stood up and accidentally knocked over her juice.

"Oh my gosh Draco I'm so sorry here let me fix that." She pointed her wand at his lower body where the juice had spilt and did a cleaning and drying spell. Hermione the walked as fast as she could out of the great hall once she pasted Albus a note asking him if he'd take Jasmine to daycare.

For her first class Hermione had fifth year Slytherin and Gryfindores. She didn't have any troubles except for one little trouble making Slytherine by the name of Daniel Commerce.

"Now class since you already know how to turn small and medium sized objects and animals into different things you will learn how to turn large objects and yourself into what you want this school year. Now any questions?" A black haired slytherin raised his hand.

"Ya why is a whore like you teaching us?" He smirked.

Hermione walked over to him. "What's your name?"

"Adrian Dunn, but you can call me master." He laughed. Hermione pulled out her wand and Adrian stopped laughing.

"Mr. Dunn you now have three months worth of detention, one hundred points from Slytherin and you are going to write me a seven page essay on proper manners and etiquette. By the way I'm not any where near a whore." She stated while fiddling with her wand. The student looked ready to burst; his face was almost as red as blood.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! THAT'S UNJUST!!" Adrain busted up from his chair and yelled. What he didn't notice was his head of house walk into the classroom.

"Dunn how dare you talk like that too a professor!! Not only are you making your house look bad but me too now shut the hell up and sit down before I'm forced to take matters into my own hands!!" Draco yelled at the fifth year that sat down immediately. "I'm sorry about that Dekrey some of the students here don't have enough respect for the staff as you may be use too." With that he left the classroom after handing her a note from the Albus.

"Now class who can tell what the three main unforgivables are…"

~Dinner that night~

"So how was your first day of teaching Mya?" Albus asked while cutting up a piece of chicken.

"It was ok. I just had some troubles with the fifth year slytherin's. However I took care of it." She stated while helping her daughter up onto her chair.

"Ya by taking one hundred points away from my house. How am I supposed to win the house cup this year!!" Draco exclaimed.

"You'll live. Actually when I last read the new updated version of Hogwarts of History it stated that Slytherin hasn't won the house cup since Harry Potter came to this school." She stated with a smile leaving Draco speechless.

"Bloody hell DeKrey just sounded exactly like Mione right there! Now that's creepy" stated Ron right before he shoved a large amount of food into his mouth.

"Ya no kidding I believe Mione was also the only one to leave Malfoy speechless. Mya, I believe you and I are going to have a beautiful friendship!


End file.
